Applications are mounted and executed on a computer that may be referred to as a “server computer.” Sometimes, server computers receive and service requests from other applications called clients. Server computers may periodically capture and monitor application system logs for system metrics, e.g. central processing unit (CPU) use, memory use, or communication interface use. Periodically, server computers may generate emails related to logs and metrics and send those emails to another system or a system administrator. These emails that are sent by one system to another may be referred to as logs, notifications, information emails, alarms, etc. Sometimes, these emails may make indication of issues of priority, severity, or importance.